We'll Always Have Paris
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: What really happened in Paris between Tony and Ziva


Title: We Will Always Have Paris

Summary: What really happened in Paris between Tony and Ziva

Author's Note: It's a little OOC but whatever. I do not own NCIS.

--

"Why not?"

"Because it would be breaking like twenty of Gibbs' rules."

"Who would know?"

She bit her bottom lip, he did have a point.

"Come on, Zi, it's us! Besides, we're in Paris alone. Let's just enjoy this one night, okay?"

"I don't know, Tony…"

Ziva looked away, not able to meet his gaze. She hadn't been with someone in months, and the last time was when she was being held captive. Apparently, some of the guards had found using her as their sex-toy to be quite amusing.

Tony noticed her chewing on her lip.

"Ziva, it's _me_. I wouldn't hurt you, you know that."

"I know," she nodded quietly, "But…Tony…"

"Think of one reason why we shouldn't."

"Because of Gibbs and his rules!"

"He wouldn't find out. I won't tell him if you don't."

"It's just…it's us, Tony."

"I know. Come on, I know you want this too. It is Paris. The City of Romance."

"You do realize I find you incredibly loathsome right now?"

"Love you too, Zi."

--

The next morning, Ziva stirred herself awake. The sun was shining through the blinds, stinging her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that she was in bed with Tony DiNozzo and he had his arms wrapped around her.

_Oh God…we didn't…we couldn't have. It must have been a dream! After all, it wouldn't be the first time I dreamt about spending the night with Tony…but…it wasn't a dream was it? It was real. Tony and I…oh God. Oh God! What have I done?_

Slowly, Ziva inched her way out of Tony's arms, got dressed, and scribbled a note for him that read:

_I am off to the café. Meet me there in four hours. You can go sightseeing and I can finish up reading considering you interrupted me last night._

_Ziva_

She left the note on the nightstand, and before leaving, bent over and kissed her sleeping partner on the cheek. _What the hell did you just do?_

--

It was a pleasant day outside, and Ziva was enjoying sipping wine and reading her novel. However, each time she tried to finish a sentence, someone else kept creeping back into her mind.

"Pardon, madame," the waiter nodded towards Ziva's wine glass.

"Merci," she thanked him and downed her third helping of wine. The waiter stared at her in complete and utter shock.

_Hey, if you did what I did last night, you'd be doing this too , Frenchie – so beat it!_

--

Tony roused himself awake to find Ziva gone. He glanced around the hotel room before her note finally caught his eye. He smirked playfully as he read the last lines.

"You were asking for it too, sweet heart," he grinned, tossing the note aside.

As he got dressed, Tony couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholy sweep over him. He and Ziva had had their moment last night and now it was done, over. Dead.

As he pulled the sheets up over the bed, he couldn't help but smell a whiff of her perfume on the pillows.

_It did really happen, didn't it_, Tony asked himself, _and it really is over._

--

Tony smiled down at the photograph in his hands.

"It would be better in black and white," Ziva smiled sweetly at him.

"I think it's perfect."

"She looks sick," ZIva made a face.

"She looks _happy_," Tony corrected, "You know, I took it that morning. Before we left the café."

"I know."

"You know," Tony smirked playfully, "we should do it again sometime."

"What?" Ziva asked, "Paris or…the other thing."

"Both."

"Why, Anthony DiNozzo, I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," Ziva smiled innocently as Gibbs entered the bullpen.

"Ziva, Abby needs you. Tony, go get another pot of coffee on."

"Yes sir," they said, scattering their separate ways.

"Hey boss," McGee asked, "What was that all about?"

"Have you ever heard Paris being called The City of Romance?"

"Yes…so?"

Gibbs shot McGee a look.

"Oh…oh wow…_wow_! That's like breaking so many rules!"

"You know," Gibbs smirked, "I _could _give them an exception, considering that it _was_ Paris…"

"So you're letting them off the hook? Just like that?"

"Now McGee," Gibbs grinned, "I didn't say that."

--

"But boss," Tony objected, "This is so _unfair_!"

"Tony's right sir," Ziva agreed, glancing towards her desk that was currently flooded with manila folders, "This _is _a little harsh."

"Next time," Gibbs smirked as he headed towards the elevators, "Don't break one of my rules."

"I swear," Ziva hissed, "Once I am done with this, I will murder you."

"You wouldn't," Tony smirked, "You love me too much. Besides," he said, earning himself a death-glare, "we will always have Paris!"

--

_Fin. _


End file.
